Our invention relates to a visual presentation system having a set of display devices for concurrent reproduction of correlated visual images prerecorded on record media such as video disks. More particularly, our invention pertains to a method and means in such a multiple display presentation system for sequence control of prerecorded scenes for joint reproduction on the displays according to a desired presentation program. The visual presentation system according to our invention lends itself to use for the commercial publicity of new products and processes, the introduction of business corporations and other institutes, the disclosure of scientific and technological theories and findings, and a variety of other presentations addressed to limited audiences.
We know that the idea of juxtaposing a set of, three for example, displays for the simultaneous reproduction of as many correlated video signals is itself not new. Conventionally, the set of displays of the familiar cathode ray tube construction were connected one to each video tape recorder or deck. Loaded with prerecorded magnetic tapes each packaged in a reel to reel envelope such as a cassette or cartridge, the video tape decks were driven synchronously under the direction of an electronic control device. The magnetic tapes had correlated video signals prerecorded thereon. Therefore, as the tape decks were driven synchronously, the correlated video signals were visually reproduced on the displays.
We object to such prior art multiple display presentation systems for more reasons than one. First, the recording of correlated video signals on several magnetic tapes was a very difficult task. It involved complex editing operations, making the recording task even more difficult, costly and time consuming. Furthermore, once the recordings and editings were completed, no change in the sequence of presentation was possible. The slightest change necessitated the rerecording or reediting of the tapes.